Spitting Fire
by Flameheart of Thunderclan
Summary: After the mysterious death of the Riverclan deputy and the even more mysterious disappearances of two kits, Snowsong is put to the test as she must prove her innocence to her sister- and the rest of Riverclan- to keep from becoming exiled for a crime she didn't commit. One-shot. Challenge for The Cloud of Clans (Cloudclan) Rated T for violence.


**Hello! Here's another One-shot for The Cloud of Clans aka Cloudclan ( It ish Amazingness.) After this, if the challenge is accepted, I'll become Pouncepaw! :D So onto the challenge!**

" I'll tell you one more time, Brindlefrost. I didn't kill Marshclaw and I didn't steal Pebblekit and Ryekit," Snowsong growled, fur bristling and eyes narrowed into grass green slits.

Brindlefrost bared her teeth." I know you did! Quit trying to deny it!"

The two she-cats stood outside of Riverclan camp, beside the river where they wouldn't be seen or heard. After the death of the Riverclan deputy, Marshclaw, one moon ago and then the sudden disappearance of Brindlefrost's kits, Pebblekit and Ryekit, Brindlefrost had insisted that Snowsong was the one behind the crimes.

" I'm telling you, it wasn't me! It was Thornfoot. I saw him murder Marshclaw right in front of me!" Snowsong mewed desperately.

Brindlefrost's eyes held cold fury in their amber depths. Her brown tabby fur stood up in spikes." I trusted you once, Snowsong. Maybe in the past I would believe you, dear sister. But after seeing you with that filthy, Shadowclan scum? Never again will I put even an minnow-sized amount of faith in you!" She hissed, taking a pawstep forward.

" I haven't met with Darkfire in moons! And you know I'm mates with Rushtail now," Snowsong exclaimed in disbelief, hurt creeping into her voice.

A flicker of uncertainty flashed in Brindlefrost's eyes for a heartbeat before she pushed it away." No. It was you. They found your fur in his claws and your scent was everywhere. Explain that, Snowsong."

The white she-cat opened her jaws, snapping them shut again. She was at a loss for words.

 _Well done, Thornfoot. Covering your tracks of your dirty deeds, I see. Well planned, I must admit. Well planned..._

The sound of her sister's voice snapped Snowsong out of her dark thoughts." And what about poor Pebblekit and Ryekit? Gone without a trace! You were watching them the day they disappeared, remember? So I could go out hunting?" Brindlefrost's voice had become a high pitched shriek." Or was that to get me out of the way?!"

" I went to make dirt! Thornfoot offered to watch the kits..."

 _Of course! Fish-brain, why didn't I think of this sooner?_

Brindlefrost must have caught the determined expression on Snowsong's face, for she went silent before whispering," Please, just tell me. Was it you?"

Snowsong shook her head and replied," No. Thornfoot did this."

" No, Snowsong! Just fess up already! I've tried getting you to just admit it, but you absolutely refuse to! Blaming a senior warrior wont fix anything you've done," Snowsong's sister snarled furiously.

Snowsong stood up taller." Think about it, Brindlefrost. Each time these things happened, Thornfoot was there. The place Marshclaw was murdered? Thornfoot "found" his body. The disappearances of Pebblekit and Ryekit? He said he would watch them for me. And I'll prove it to you!"

As Snowsong turned to dash back to the camp, she felt a heavy weight pounce on top of her back, forcing her to the ground. Brindlefrost leaned down, growling," I'm sorry, Snowsong. But if simple words won't get you to say anything, I will have to use force."

Snowsong's eyes widened as Brindlefrost shoved her into the river. Her head submerged and she swallowed a mouthful of the foul tasting water before floating back up, coughing and spluttering. Two paws pressed on her shoulders, shoving her underwater again for several heartbeats. Just as black spots began to fill her vision and she thought she would faint, the paws loosened their grip, allowing Snowsong a few moments of air.

" Ready to face your crimes?" Brindlefrost meowed coldly.

Snowsong gasped, eyesight blurry from water." P-please, Brindlefrost. G-give me...a...chance to prove...I'm innocent."

Brindlefrost paused, amber gaze thoughtfully. Finally she nodded and let Snowsong drag herself onto the shore, shuddering weakly.

" Well go on!" Brindlefrost mewed impatiently, giving Snowsong a harsh nudge.

Snowsong stumbled in the direction of camp, emerging into the clearing after a long trek. Cats glanced her way and murmured worriedly. The medicine cat rushed forward.

" Are you okay, Snowsong?" Redheart meowed, sniffing her pelt.

" I'm fine." Raising her voice as loud as she could, Snowsong rasped," Cats of Riverclan! I am sure you are all wondering who is behind the killing of Marshclaw and the absences of Pebblekit and Ryekit."

The cats began muttering suspiciously, shooting her glares.

 _Why don't you listen before getting any ideas, fish-brains_.

" I know who is behind it all!"

Cats leaped to their paws, eyes gleaming eagerly.

" Thornfoot, admit it," Snowsong growled, trying to not show how badly she was shivering from the cold.

The tom looked shocked." Me? Why would I do such a thing?"

Brindlefrost came up behind Snowsong." That's what I've been trying to tell her!"

Snowsong shouldered past her sister, who grumbled a protest." Thornfoot, it was you. The murder of Marshclaw? You could have easily gotten some of my fur to place in Marshclaw's claws because I fought you after seeing you kill him. My scent everywhere? Just grab some of my moss, why don't you, and rub it all over the area so it masks your own scent. And Pebblekit and Ryekit. You promised to watch them closely while I went to make dirt. I came back and the two were gone, seemingly snuck out of camp. Yet Fishleap reported seeing you leaving camp and going towards the back of the nursery. No cat would question kits in the nursery, after all."

A silver she-cat padded forward, head high." I do remember Thornfoot leaving that day. He didn't come back until nearly sundown. And both of them _did_ come back with wounds the day Marshclaw died. Lastly, if I remember correctly, didn't Snowsong have to get more moss because hers had vanished?"

As more cats began realizing the sense of all this and turning to Thornfoot with questioning meows and accusing stares, the tom started to look more nervous.

" T-that could mean anything! I didn't-I mean," Thornfoot stammered, backing away from the cats.

Suddenly he unsheathed his claws." Fine! Yes, I killed Marshclaw. He deserved to and I should have had deputy! As for those two kits? They wouldn't have made it anyway."

Brindlefrost gasped in shock and hardly contained rage, amber eyes filled with hate.

" As for you, Snowsong. I must say, I'm impressed you took the time to find out. But now you will pay for revealing it!" Thornfoot snarled, launching himself towards the drenched she-cat.

He bowled her over, placing his claws on Snowsong's throat. " Goodbye, Snowsong," he hissed, lifting his paw to rip out her throat.

" No!" Brindlefrost screeched, leaping at Thornfoot.

Snowsong struggled to her paws, watching in stunned amazement as the two cats fought in a spitting ball of fur. Finally Brindlefrost pinned Thornfoot down.

" My kits would have had a perfect chance! They could've became warriors Riverclan could be proud of! But you took them from all of that. From me. And for that, I can never forgive you," she snarled before bending down and biting the tom's throat.

Thornfoot's eyes soon grew dim and he went limp in the she-cat's claws. She stepped off of him, shooting one last glance of contempt at his body. Brindlefrost padded to Snowsong's side.

She dipped her head," I'm so sorry. I should have believed you more. I hope you can forgive me," She meowed regretfully, meeting Snowsong's green gaze steadily.

Snowsong purred weakly." Of course, sister. I can always forgive you."

 _My Clan is safe, my sister trusts me again, and Thornfoot is gone... Thank you, Starclan._

 **So what did you all think? It seems a bit rushed to me but I'll let you all decided that. Any criticism is welcome ( it helps me see what I need to fix and improve on) but no flames please! If this is accepted, I'll be writing the next Cloudclan challenge as an apprentice, Pouncepaw! :D Bye, and please review!**


End file.
